Tsuyu
by Miyoru Yume
Summary: Hujan dan Payung, kedua hal tersebut lah yang membuat semua cerita ini terjadi. OC.


**.**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Hujan dan Payung, kedua hal tersebut lah yang membuat semua cerita ini terjadi.  
><strong>

_**Note: Bukan fic Romance.**_

**.**

* * *

><p>Hujan. Di Jepang, biasanya musim panas diawali dengan hujan sekitar seminggu atau lebih yang dinamakan <em>Tsuyu<em>.

Hari ini, sudah memasuki hari Jumat. Hari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan panjang. Dan, tiga hari sebelum musim hujan seminggu sebelum musim panas ini berakhir.

Ya, kebodohan seorang gadis yang tidak tahu akan hal itu membuatnya harus terjebak di sekolah baru nya cukup lama. Menolak permintaan teman yang mengajaknya, juga menolak permintaan supir pribadi untuk menjemputnya, dengan alasan _ingin mencoba mandiri_.

Tadashi Haruka, atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Haru. Gadis yang biasanya selalu hidup dengan kemewahan ini, sekarang mencoba untuk menjadi gadis yang mandiri. Tapi, kenyataan ingin menjadi mandiri nya tersebut, justru membuatnya menjadi egois terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang aku menyesal menolak itu semua." Ucap Haru sambil menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat.

"Hari semakin sore, bisa-bisa aku harus menginap disini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Haru kembali diam. Menatap tanah didepan sekolahnya yang sangat basah karena hujan.

Tak lama setelah itu, Haru dapat mendengar suara langkah orang berlari, dan itu semakin dekat.

'_Masih ada murid di sekolah ini?'_ batin Haru bertanya. Lalu ia kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Latihan kali ini benar-benar sangat lama!"

"Badanku sangat pegal!"

"Setelah sampai dirumah, aku harus cepat mandi."

"Shin-_chan_, hari ini kau tidak bawa gerobakmu, 'kan? Aku pulang duluan, ya! Hujannya sangat deras!"

'_Gerobak? Huh. Dasar bodoh.' _Batin Haru berkata setelah mendengar orang-orang itu berbicara.

Haru melirik orang-orang tersebut. Badan mereka terlihat sangat tinggi.

'_Klub basket, kah?'_

Haru semakin diam. Menatap anggota dari klub basket itu satu persatu pergi dari sekolah. Mereka membawa payung. Beruntungnya.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya seseorang. Tapi Haru tidak menyadarinya.

"Oi."

"Oi."

"Tadashi Haruka-_san_."

"E-eh? Ya? Kau memanggilku?" Haru menoleh.

Yang memanggilnya adalah salah satu anggota klub basket. Dia memakai kacamata, bersurai hijau, dan badannya sangat tinggi.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang berada disini?" tanyanya dengan nada sangat ketus.

"A-aku tidak membawa payung..."

Pria bersurai hijau itu membulatkan matanya. Dia berpikir, bagaimana bisa orang jepang seperti Haru tidak tahu jika seminggu ini sedang musim hujan.

"Kau bodoh, ya?" pria itu terlihat membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Tidak, kau itu sangat bodoh. Walaupun kau baru pindah ke sekolah ini seminggu yang lalu, tapi kita ini satu kelas, dan bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu namamu?"

Haru menatap terus pria tersebut, dan berpikir, terus berpikir. Ingatannya memang sedikit lemah dalam mengingat orang yang baru dikenal. Ya, Haru memang baru pindah ke sekolah ini seminggu yang lalu, ini, SMA Shuutoku.

"Ah! Kau Midorima Shintarou, ya?" seru Haru yang akhirnya ingat.

"Baguslah kau ingat. Dan, satu lagi, aku ingin sekali menanyakan hal ini..."

"Hal apa?"

"Kau ini lahir di Jepang, 'kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Midorima Shintarou itu, membuat Haru terdiam sejenak. Selain daya ingatnya yang lemah, otaknya pun sedikit lambat akan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Hei! Tentu saja aku lahir di Jepang! Tetapi, benar, sejak berumur dua tahun aku pindah ke London. Dan baru kembali lagi tahun ini."

"Begitu, kah? Pantas saja kau bodoh."

"Berhenti memanggilku bodoh! Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak pulang, huh?" Haru mengembungkan sebelah pipi nya karena kesal.

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian di sekolah— M-maksudku, karena kita satu kelas, jadi— Ah! Jangan salah paham!"

Haru diam menatap wajah Midorima. Lalu tiba-tiba, Haru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha. Midorima-_san_, wajahmu sangat merah. Manis sekali!"

"...manis?"

"Eh? A-ah, ya! Midorima-_san_ ingin mengantarku, 'kan? Aku terima ajakanmu. Hanya sampai stasiun saja, deh." Sangat terlihat jelas, Haru berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baru kembali ke Jepang setelah sekian lama, tapi sepertinya kau dapat beradaptasi dengan mudah, ya." Midorima tersenyum.

Entah kenapa, saat melihat Midorima tersenyum, itu membuat pipi Haru memerah.

Setelah beberapa pembicaraan singkat lagi, Haru dan Midorima berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Stasiun cukup jauh dari sekolah mereka, tetapi, rasanya begitu dekat karena mereka yang tidak henti-henti nya berbincang

Seperti orang yang sudah kenal lama, Haru sepertinya selalu punya topik untuk dibicarakan bersama Midorima. Ya, itu memang _point _Haru mengapa dia dapat beradaptasi dengan mudah dimana saja.

.

.

"Tadashi-_san_, kereta mu sudah sampai." Ucap Midorima di sela pembicaraan mereka menunggu kereta datang.

"Eh? Sudah datang, kah? Hm, baiklah! Midorima-_san_, kau naik kereta yang mana?" tanya Haru sebelum masuk kedalam kereta.

"Aku akan menunggu kereta selanjutnya."

Haru tersenyum sangat manis, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sampai jumpa setelah liburan musim panas nanti! Dan juga, panggil aku Haru. Jangan Tadashi. Hehe."

Setelah mengatakan itu, pintu kereta tersebut akhirnya tertutup.

Midorima tersenyum. Kemudian perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari stasiun. Membuka kembali payung berwarna hijaunya, ia berjalan meninggalkan stasiun. Sejak awal, rumahnya memang bukan melewati stasiun.

"Biarlah. Anggap saja ini sebagai olahraga."

.

.

Hujan dan Payung. Kedua hal itu yang membuat kalian berinteraksi untuk pertama kalinya. Kedua hal itu yang membuat kalian _mungkin_ akan semakin dekat. Kedua hal itu juga yang membuat rasa suka itu _mungkin_ akan muncul.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Saya ada rencana buat bikin sequel dari fic ini. Gimana menurut kalian? Tolong kasih Review nya ya ^^<strong>

**Satu lagi, soal hujan seminggu sebelum musim panas itu saya baca di sebuah artikel. Dan, tiba-tiba aja terlintas di pikiran saya membuat fic ini ._. Saya kurang tahu pasti itu benar atau tidak, karena saya sendiri ga pernah ke Jepang. Aduh kenapa jadi curcol gini ya-_-**

**Yasudah, sekali lagi, tolong kasih REVIEW ya mengenai saya akan buat sequel dari fic ini. Terima kasih sebelumnya. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya ini ^^**

_***Note: saya sudah pernah publish fic ini sebelumnya tapi saya delete lagi dan akhirnya di publish lagi.***_


End file.
